System Info
Health Data When taking Damage in Heritage For The Future, a few mechanics are uncovered. They are explained here. Damage Reduction and Increase. HFTF has two levels of Damage Reduction. First is the amount of hits in a combo, and the second is how much life you have left. Depending on these values you might take less damage than normally. Normal: 144-64 Low: 63-32 Critical: 31-0 While you take less damage when you have less health, there is also another health based mechanic. This is considered to be the games natural 'Comeback Mechanic' The less life you have, the more damage your attacks do. (I'm assuming the damage values change at the same health values as Damage Reduction, there is no clear Data for this yet) Defense Values While every character might have the same health (144), each has their own defense values. The higher the number the more damage they take when hit. Having your stand on when taking damage might add or lower a characters defense. Stand Durabilities Each Active Stand Character has their own durability value. This value dictates how many hits of damage blocked or otherwise they can take before they enter the Stand Crash state. Frame Data Rolling Speeds Rolling in Heritage For The Future is an interesting mechanic, and each character has a different roll speed. Depending on the roll speed itself, you may be able to dodge long projectile super more easily, or be more easily punished for a bad roll. On the other hand, if your roll speed is fast, you might be able to avoid getting punished but might have to take chip damage from projectile supers. Here are every characters roll speed. Wakeup Speeds Every character has a different wakeup speed. Depending on these speeds and the character you are playing, you might need to adjust your Okizeme setups differently for each character, or change it on the fly depending on your position on the screen. Here are each characters Wakeup speeds from fastest to slowest. Throws Every character in HFTF can throw, but each throw is very different. Some might get punished, some might do less or more damage, and some have multiple hits. These Damage values are rough estimates however, since throw damage is based on each characters defense value and health condition. Other Universal System Data Wakeups and Meaties In HFTF, every character in their first frame of wakeup (1f) are only allowed to block. So unlike in many other fighting games where you can buffer moves to activate as soon as you wake up, HFTF only allows your character to block. In practice this means that there ARE NO TRUE REVERSALS IN HFTF. Doesn't matter if a super move has frame 1 invinciblity or not, if done on wakeup and you are meatied properly, it will not come out and you get hit. Any attacks that hit the opponent on their first frame of wakeup, will either be BLOCKED or HIT. This system can create near unblockable situations or force blocking and continued pressure. Sources All info was taken and tested by and from Hardedge and Standcrash JoJo wiki pages. https://wiki.hardedge.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure:_Heritage_for_the_Future http://wiki.standcrash.com/index.php?title=System_DATA Wakeup Speeds were tested and charted by Mo.Sin